Drunken Confession
by Captured Goddess
Summary: As usual Cloud's gone again, and Tifa's going over the deep end. Now it's up to Marlene and Denzel to bring Cloud back home and help Tifa before she hits rock bottom! Rated T Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Vii or any of it's characters! This story was complete fan-made!

Summary: Cloud leaves again and is gone longer than normal. Tifa gets depressed and the kids make a worried phone call.

**Marlene POV**

Every night is the same, she closes down the bar, cleans up then goes upstairs and checks the answering machine hoping to hear the voice of her childhood friend saying he was coming home, every night she checked and every night she was disappointed. Her routine was so practicable and you could almost time it down to the second.

Every night I would sneak out of bed and watch from the top of the stairs first she would collect all of the glasses and mugs left of the tables then she would wash down the tables and flip the chairs upside down and placed them on top of the tables. Then she would go behind the counter, clean all the dishes while listening to her radio and wipes down the counter tops. I would sneak back into my room because after the cleaning was finished she would quietly walk upstairs and straight into the office, Cloud took over for his small delivery service, stares at the picture of all of us sitting on the desk right next to the phone and checks the messages hopeful. Tonight was no different.

I watch her from my slightly cracked door as she checks the message. This time there was a few. Some from clients, one from Yuffie saying she was coming to visit, but none from the blond haired fighter.

Leaning against the desk she looks downward her long black hair covering her face, she was trying her best to hide it but I could still hear the quiet sobs. I knew Tifa loved Cloud but, it was different than my love for dad or my love for Denzel, this kind of love was probably something I wouldn't experience till I grew up, but if it makes you feel like this...maybe I don't want to experience it. It broke my heart watching her. Finally the sobs ended and I quickly but quietly closed my door so I wasn't see.

**General POV**

Walking downstairs into the bar Tifa dips into the newly re-socked refrigerator and pulls out a beer, pop the lid open and jugs it back. Hey it's not like she's gonna get in trouble for it, she does own the place after all. Anything to cause this awful pain in her heart to disappear.

Denzel stirs under the covers and slowly wakes up to see Marlene leaning against the door" Again?" he asked sleepily rubbing his eyes. Her only response was a simple nod. Sighing the young boy sits up" looks like we'll have to clean up for her tomorrow."

Marlene walks over to her bed, which was right beside Denzel's and stares down at her feet" We have to do something"

"Like what?" he asked knowingly, there was nothing they could do. They were just kids after all. If they tried to stop Tifa she would just tell them to go back to bed.

" we could call Cloud and tell him what's going on! I am sure he'd come back if he knew!"

" we could but.... I've never known Cloud to answer his phone.." Denzel crosses his legs thoughtfully.

" There is always a chance he might! It's worth a try, If we sneak out now Tifa will never know as long as we are quiet" Marlene stands up and walks over to the door and sneaks out into the office across the hall.

" Marlene wait..." Denzel follows after her quietly, so as not to alarm the woman in the bar below them.

Marlene grabs the phone and pushes the number 1 then talk, thankfully Tifa programmed Cloud's cell phone number into the office phone, Marlene moves the phone to her ear and listens as the phone dials and rings. Four rings later and a voice comes through the phone. It was Cloud! Excitedly Marlene looks at Denzel" He picked up!"

Shocked Denzel moves closer to her to hear.

"You know what to do" the voice says and afterward a beep was heard.

Denzel sighs" That's just his answering Machine Marlene."

Marlene pouts" really??.... oh wait! We can leave a message!" Marlene pulls the phone closer to her" Cloud? This is Marlene.... somethings wrong with Tifa, you need to come back home right away! Please Cloud!" another beep could be heard signaling the end of the message.

Sighing Marlene returns the the receiver to the base and the pair quickly make their way back to their room." Hopefully he gets it" the young girl says as she closes the door then climbs into bed.

" I hope so too Marlene... well we better get to sleep, we'll have to be up early to clean up the Bar." Denzel says, a yawn indicating his drowsiness. " Your right, Goodnight Denzel" Marlene replies as she crawls under the covers

Cloud pulls into a motel and pays for a room, exhaustedly he falls back on the comfortable bed and closes his eyes, _only for a minute _he told himself. However one minute turned into five and five turned into ten. Before he knew it he'd slept all night and the rise of the early morning sun creped through the room window, shining right on his face. Startled by the sudden light Cloud wakes up and looks around" oh man how long did I sleep for?" rolling over he glances at the clock with read 5:30 am" Crap!" Cloud quickly gets up and gathers his things then hopes in the shower quickly to wash away the dirt from the following day. Little good did it do, after his shower he put on the same dirty clothes he ware before.

" Oh I should see if anymore clients called" he says to himself sitting down on the bed and retrieving his cell phone from the bedside table. Flipping it open a message pops up _You have one new voice mail _it read. Cloud goes to his voice mail and punches in his 4 digit code. A Feminine voice sounds from the phone " You have one new message, Message sent Friday July 1st at 3: 32 a.m." _3:30? Who would be calling him at that hour? _Marlene's voice fills his ears _Marlene??_ " He picked up!" she said excitedly Denzel's voice soon followed _Denzel too? What's going on? " _That's just his answering Machine Marlene._" _He sounded disappointed. " really??.... oh wait! We can leave a message! Cloud? This is Marlene.... somethings wrong with Tifa, you need to come back home right away! Please Cloud!" _What?!_ The feminine voice returns " End of message, you have no new messages"

" Wait! What's going on? What's wrong with Tifa?" Cloud yells at his phone then closes his quickly, gathers his things and leaves the motel, after paying and quickly heads home. Many thought running through his mind. _What did they mean? What's wrong with Tifa?! For them to be calling me that late at night it must be serious, I'd better hurry. _Stepping on the gas the engine roars as he picks up speed. _Hang on Tifa I am on my way._

**AN: Well this was supposed to be one story but I decided to break it up into chapters. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII:Advent Children of any of it's characters. This story was completely FAN-MADE!

Last Time on Drunken Confession:

" Wait! What's going on? What's wrong with Tifa?" Cloud yells at his phone then closes his quickly, gathers his things and leaves the motel, after paying and quickly heads home. Many thought running through his mind. _What did they mean? What's wrong with Tifa?! For them to be calling me that late at night it must be serious, I'd better hurry. _Stepping on the gas the engine roars as he picks up speed. _Hang on Tifa I am on my way._

**Chapter Two**

Millions of thoughts ran through his head _did she get into an accident? Did someone break into the bar and hurt her? _And the one thought he dare not think _Sephiroth? _With that thought echoing in his mind Cloud picked up speed once again. The engine roaring angrily as he speeds off.

**Else where**

Tifa wakes up and groans and grabs onto her head as it pounds. Glancing over at the clock she slowly gets up grabs a glass of water and chugs it back then gets ready for the day.

Walking downstairs Tifa looks around the bar and smiles" the kids must've cleaned up for me. I'll have to thank them later. Tifa walks into the kitchen and starts making pancakes for breakfast.

Marlene and Denzel walk downstairs their eyes half lidded their body's limp. Looking over at them Tifa surprised" Wow, you two look like the walking dead. Are you alright?"

" Just tired" explains Denzel.

" Oh, well I am making you guys some pancakes" Tifa smiles

Marlene's face lightens up and her eyes open fully" Yummy!" she exclaims and runs to one of the bar stools and sits down on it waiting patiently for her favorite breakfast.

Denzel lazily sits down in the chair next to Marlene. Smiling Tifa turns around and gets them some juice then continues to work on the pancakes. Suddenly the front door opens, making a ringing sound as the door hits a bell just above it.

" Sorry we're closed. Come back at 9 PM" Tifa said not even bothering to look up at the person.

" Tifa...."

Marlene looks back at the blond haired man standing by the door then jumps off her stool and runs over to him" Cloud!!"

Tifa freezes, her breath hitched in her throat. Marlene reaches Cloud and hugs his waist tightly since that's as high as she can reach on the tall man.

Cloud looks down at her and smiles" Hey Marlene."

Cloud messes up her hair with his gloved hand. Then walks over to the bar where Tifa stood stiffly at the stove" Hey Tifa...."

" There's no packages for you to deliver" she says coldly as she continues to make pancakes for the kids avoiding eye contact with the man standing behind her. Grabbing two plates she puts the finished pancakes on their plates and grabs two forks and turns around keeping her head down slightly so her hair blocks the view of her eyes and puts the plates of the counter then turns around again.

Cloud watches her confused then sits down beside Denzel" Tifa, what's wrong?"

Tifa keeps her back to him while she starts cleaning up the dishes" Nothing...."

Cloud looks at her worried_ Tifa........_

**Later That Night**

Tifa finishes her nightly routine of cleaning up the bar and then sits down and starts her other nightly routine of getting drunk. Although Cloud was back, it has become a habit for her now. Dare you say, she has become somewhat of an alcoholic.

Hearing the noise downstairs Cloud ventures down the steps to the bar below and finds Tifa siting at the bar downing the beer in her hand" Since when do you drink Tifa?"

Startled by the sudden question Tifa jumps in her seat slightly and looks over at the Blond by the staircase then puts the empty bottle in her hand on the table and grabs a full one and twists the top off and takes a swig".....why are you here?"

" what?" Cloud asked confused by her question.

" WHY are YOU here?" she repeated question

Cloud walks over to her and sits down beside her at the bar counter" this is my home.... why else would I be here?"

Tifa moves to the barstool beside her, trying to put some distance between her and her blond haired friend.

Cloud sighs and stands up and walks over to Tifa" come on let's get you upstairs and to bed" Cloud grabs onto her arm gently.

Tifa puts the bottle down and laughs slightly " Cloud Strife, so strong so responsible... you've never had a weak moment in your life have you?"

Cloud looks at her confused

" Oh wait you have had weak moments of course.... losing your best friend and the woman you love" Tifa laughs slightly  
Cloud gets go of her and backs up" you know..... your not just a drunk. Your a mean drunk...." that being said Cloud walks upstairs and to his room and closes the door and locks it.

Tifa watches him walk off and after hearing the door close she sighs and stares at the floor. As realization hits her. _What have I done?_

AN: Yes Tifa what have you done?! Well there's another chapter up for you! Hope you liked it! Please Review!


End file.
